


he kisses you with blood on his hands

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: the tragedy of anidala: a brief relationship study [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Not Anakin Friendly, POV Second Person, The Unhealthy Dynamic of Anidala from the Mind of Padmé Amidala, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: You're his. What could be more important than that?
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: the tragedy of anidala: a brief relationship study [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	he kisses you with blood on his hands

**Author's Note:**

> anidala is pretty sweet but the narrative expresses condemnation for it. it's decidedly unhealthy like w o w these guys need a marriage counselor. and enforced boundaries. padmé's thoughts are kinda concerning because honestly the dynamic of anidala is heavily skewed towards anakin

He’s a hurricane, you think. Here to sweep you off your feet, into the turbulence of his storm.

He’s an escape, an intoxication. It’s a whirlwind romance, something breathless and wild and exhilarating. You can’t admit you don’t love the thrill of it all.

He takes his hand in yours and you’re falling, plummeting down, down, down. It’s moments like this, the freefall before the deadly drop, like the galaxy is at your fingertips, all the stars burning into your eyes because their gaze is upon you, trained on you.

You’re beautiful, the stars whisper, loving and worshipful.

You sink yourself into the blinding light, loving the high before the burn.

(There’s danger and death just up ahead, but isn’t that worth it for the exhilaration of this high?

Isn’t this love worth the ruin of it all?)

You’re his. He’s the blinding gleam, the glaring supernova. He catches you in his wake, drags you along, and you’re swept up in the everything that he is.

Whatever titles you hold, the identity you have, it’s shed at the door. When you step into the catch of his glorious disaster, whoever you were before no longer matters.

Who you were before is irrelevant.

You’re his, _his_ wife, the love of his life, _his_ angel, _his_ **everything**. 

What can compare to this? What title, what name, could outweigh who you are at your core?

(You’re his. What could be more important than that?)

To be loved by a storm that stretches past the known boundaries of the galaxy is exhilarating. 

(It’s frightening.)

You never want this to end.

(You fear how this will end.)

The love he professes for you, it steals your breath away.

(It’s constrictive.)

He’s the stars, so brilliant, he blinds you.

(He _burns_ you.)

I love you, the storm screams. It’s broken, burning shards scalding. 

(You love him.)

I _love_ you, the stars shriek. It’s shattering, bleeding light burning.

(You _love_ him.)

 _I love you!_ he roars, deaf to it all. He’s tearing at the seams, strangling you with the loose cords, unraveling strip by strip. It’s the drop after the freefall, the burning after the sunlight, the danger and the ruin and the disaster of it all. It’s the end up ahead, the consequences of the beauty and the high of this love. It’s the death and destruction and the sinking realization that you were blinded by the brilliance of the supernova, too dazzled by the glow you forgot the stars could burn. He’s chipped away at you, the unrelenting storm and the violent stars. You thought you weathered him, thought you were safe in his wake, because he loves you, doesn’t he?

(How could someone who loves you hurt you like this?)

Even the storm rages against you. Even the stars will burn you out.

(There’s no safety in the world from the violence that loves you.)

Everything he’s done, he’s done for you.

(But you never wanted this, did you?)


End file.
